Um novo recomeço
by Srta. Momiji
Summary: Mayu finalmente consegue se decalarar para Hatori..bom do jeito dela..nessa fic..tem batsante musicas..que vao te levar a entender melhor os pensamentos e sentimentos dos personagens


DEIXA EU DAR UMAS DICAS DO MODO COMO VOU ESCREVER ELA.

BOM...EU A CADA FIC TO MUDANDO MEU JEITO..PQ AINDA NAO ACHEI MEU ESTILO CERTO

Quando tiver em negrito, será os pensamentos

Em parênteses ( ) será as ações, emoções..algo assim

E vou colocar bastante musica..para entender melhor as emoções deles

Palavras Sublinhadas e entre parentes ( ), comentários meus

ACHO QUE É ISSO...BOA LEITURA

"**Quando você não tiver mais luz para te guiar  
E ninguém para caminhar ao seu lado  
Eu virei até você  
Oh eu virei até você"**

(tradução do trecho da musica I will Come to you- Hanson)

Era sábado de manha Mayu andava pela rua. Estava indo entregar uma encomenda de um livro. Quando para na frente do portão da casa dos Sohmas.

Desde aquele dia na livraria Mayu não tinha visto mais Hatori..mas isso não a impedia de pensar nele o tempo todo...ela tinha mudado um pouco..cortado o cabelo..bem curtinho, a fazia mais alegre...e viva ( se isso fosse possível)

Aperta o interfone e diz:

-Encomenda para a família Sohma

-um minuto (um tempo depois) pode entrar

Os portões se abrem..e ela vai para o endereço que Shigure pediu para entregar

-Nossa porque tinha que ser tão longe..vou cobrar uma boa gorjeta...-olha no papel e confiro o numero- é aqui- uma casa a sua frente tinha a mesma numeração..era bem arrumada mais muito silenciosa- Olá encomenda...da livraria

Ninguém responde

-OOLLLÁÁÁ! Tem alguém ... –entrando na casa- Olá... to entrando

A casa estava vazia...era uma casa bonita..bem organizada...porem um tanto fria...Kana começa a andar pela casa..e repara num porta-retrato numa estante cheia de livros..era uma foto da Kana.

-Kana?- Mayu se aproxima e pega o retrato dela e fica observando

-O que é isso... invasão?- disse uma voz

-AAAHHHHHHH! – o retrato de Kana caiu no chão e se parte- GOOEMMMEMMM...eu estava distraída..e você apareceu...desculpa to fazendo uma entrega da livraria. – pegando os cacos no chão

Um homem se aproxima e ajuda a pegar. Mayu já pensando em mil desculpas para sua intromissão o olha

-AAAAAHHHHHHHHHRRRGGGGGG! Hatori...você aqui?..o que?...o retrato era seu..da Kana...- falando e gritando desesperada

-Mayu...você...não te reconheci..seu cabelo está diferente- olhando o porta- retrato quebrado-...não pedi nenhuma encomenda- pegando o que restou do porta-retrato e colocando sobre a mesa

-não...mas veja...o endereço é esse...e Shigure...(olhar gelado)- entregando o embrulho

Pensamento da Mayu- Aquele Shigure..segunda vez que ele me tapeia...da próxima vez eu o pego 

-Shigure me comprou um livro?- Hatori pegou o embrulho e o abre

-Tecnicamente não..ele disse que a pessoa sabia da encomenda..então você terá que pagar

-Já imaginava- pegando a carteira- mas esse livro? Tem certeza que é o meu?

O livro era azul escuro, fino, com o titulo "20 MANEIRAS DE ACHAR O PAR IDEAL"

-sim tenho- olha ele encabulada

-isso é um monte de baboseiras -coloca o livro sobre a mesa e lhe entrega o dinheiro

Pensamento da Mayu- EÍ! Eu já li esse livro 

-Obrigada- fica sem saber o que fazer- como tem passado Hatori?

-Bem...e você?

-nenhuma novidade...escola..crianças...livraria..dormir (vida entediante)

-nenhum namorado? – folheando o livro

-NÃO..quer dizer..não tenho tempo..é isso- Olhando para o retrato de kana- sinto muito mesmo pelo retrato..acho que nem deveria ter vindo – cabeça baixa

-tudo bem..já tinha me esquecido dele mesmo ( mentira...Hatori..olhava para ele toda vez antes de dormir...e estava sofrendo pelo quadro)

-mesmo assim eu quero recompensar...quanto foi?- Mayu começa a contar o dinheiro

-não preciso...-recusando

-então...ta ocupado?..vamostomarcaféjuntos?- Mayu disse num fôlego

-como?

Mayu começou a ficar roxa de vergonha

**Pensamento da Mayu- Sua burra..você acha que ele iria com você...acabou de quebrar o quadro da Kana**

-nada não..desculpa..pelo livro..por você ter pagado..e...pelo quadro..Adeus

-mayu..espere...não quer esperar...Shigure deve estar logo aqui...ele não pode ficar fazendo você de boba assim- disse calmo

-QUUUEEEEE? BOBA...eu não..você está enganado..ninguém...ele faz – diz finalmente

rindo- foi sempre assim desde o colégio lembra?

-sim...e eu nunca gostei- colocando o quadro quebrado no lugar

-nunca? – o coração de Mayu batia mais acelerado

-não..acho que Shigure não te merece

-porr..qquee você diz issso?- Quase enfartando

-Eu não mereço o que?- Shigure entra na sala com Ayame

-nada

-Oh! Mayu..o que faz aqui? –perguntou Shigure com um sorriso cínico

-Você...a culpa é tua...fica me fazendo de boba

-minha?- sorrindo

-TORI...vamos tomar um lanche juntos?

-não

-mas você precisa se alimentar direito está muito magro..pálido- insistia Ayame

-A mayu irá com a gente- Shigure segura no ombro dela

-não vou nada...(emburrada)

-tudo bem..pegarei meu casaco

-então..eu vou (sussurra)

Um tempo depois os 4 estavam sentados numa lanchonete...Ayame não parava de falar o caminho todo...Shigure vinha silencioso..mas com um sorriso de triunfo...já entre Mayu e Hatori estava um clima pesado...desde que eles saíram de casa, no carro, na lanchonete...eles mal trocavam palavras.

Quando todos estavam quase terminando

-Bom... eu e Ayame vamos na frente..temos coisas a resolver- disse Shigure puxando Ayame

-Sim,sim..coisas...até logo..meus amigos

Os dois saíram e deixaram Hatori e Mayu sozinhos...Hatori olhava para janela...e Mayu queria dizer um monte de coisas a ele..mas não tinha coragem (longos minutos se passaram)

-Eu já vou também- por fim Mayu disse

-Já?- se desligando do seu devaneio

-Sim..já está na hora de voltar- disse se levantando

-Então eu te darei uma carona- Hatori se levanta também

-Não precisa...eu volto de ônibus- deixa algum dinheiro na mesa e sai

Hatori fica um pouco pensativo mas a segue

-mas é muito longe da sua casa- a acompanhando

-eu sei..mas gosto de andar (não querendo dar o braço a torcer..como ela é orgulhosa)

-meu carro está logo ali..eu insisto- Hatori fica na sua frente

-está bem...- Mayu segue com ele até o carro

Quando eles estavam se aproximando dois caras os abordam todos encapuzados e de preto

-é um assalto...passa a chave do carro

-AAA...- Mayu ia gritar mas Hatori tapa a boca dela e entrega as chaves

Um dos ladrões deixa a chaves cair no chão e o outro vai ajuda-lo

-Hatori corre- Mayu pega na mão de hatori e eles correm pelas ruas

Os ladrões vem eles se afastando e um deles retira o capuz era Ayame

-Será que ela levou essa brincadeira a sério de mais?- perguntou Ayame

O outro retira também..era Shigure

-Acho que sim- disse rindo- agora para onde vamos- abrindo a porta do carro e entrando na direção

-Você tem carteira de motorista, neh Shigure?- perguntou Ayame entrando também

Hatori e Mayu correram por toda a cidade..subiram e desceram ruas...até que perceberam que estavam perdidos.

"**Aqui estou ,perto de você  
E de repente o mundo é todo novo  
Aqui estou , onde vou ficar  
Agora não há mais nada em nosso caminho  
Aqui estou , eu sou assim"**

(tradução do trecho da musica Here I Am- Bryan Adams)

-Hatori..você sabe onde estamos?- perguntou mayu cansada

-Não tenho certeza mas...- hatori procurava placas

-Eu sei.,.lembrei..já vim fazer uma entrega aqui..é só esperar o ônibus passar que a gente para na frente da livraria

Assim os dois pegaram o ônibus...que por sinal era errado e foram parar no centro da cidade

-Acho que errei o ônibus...mas conheço outro caminho- disse Mayu recomeçando a andar

(Foi um longo dia...em que eles acabaram fazendo um tour por Tókio)

-Mayu espere..-Hatori pega na mão dela- você me fez andar um dia inteiro..e estamos mais perdidos do que começamos

-me desculpe..só estava tentando achar o caminho- disse meio sem graça

-eu sei..mas posso tentar?- perguntou Hatori

-claro

Hatori chama um táxi que começa a se afastar mais e mais da cidade.

-Tem certeza que estamos indo na direção certa?- pergunta Mayu

-Sim

A viagem transcorre tranqüila e eles chegam perto de uma estrada com arvores para todo o lado

-Pare o carro..por favor!- disse mayu

-O que foi?- perguntou hatori

-Eu sei onde é aqui..já vim com Shigure..por esse bosque dá para cortar caminho- mayu abriu a porta do carro e desceu- Hatori você não vem?

-Mayu você tem certeza...a gente já se perdeu muito hoje..e o Táxi nos leva direto para casa do Shigure

-Tenho certeza...como dois e dois são quatro (sorriso confiante)

Hatori paga ao motorista e desce do carro. Mayu saltitante vai conversando com Hatori e chegam a uma trilha.

-Ta vendo...é por aqui- seguindo a trilha com hatori- eu me lembro, eu me lembro, eu me lembro (cantarolando)

-Você sempre é tão feliz assim?- disse Hatori sorrindo

-como se você não me conhecesse- Mayu ria era incrível ela e hatori estar juntos...e agora estar tudo bem

Já anoitecia e Mayu e Hatori continuavam andando pela trilha.

-mayu...vamos parar um pouco...essa trilha não está nos levando a lugar nenhum- hatori para de andar

Mayu já estava cansada e não queria dizer que estavam perdidos a horas

-Boa idéia..assim a gente descansa

Eles se sentam perto da trilha numa arvore. E começava a esfriar.

-pena que não podemos fazer uma fogueira aqui- disse Mayu com frio

-Tome..pegue meu paletó- Hatori coloca sobre os ombros dela

-Obrigada..hatori- disse encabulada (pensando um pouco)- hoje eu só te trouxe problemas não...juro que não foi minha intenção...e por minha culpa agora estamos perdidos

-Não foi só sua culpa..eu que não deveria ter te seguido- Hatori disse olhando a lua

-Eu entendo...- desanimada

-mas tudo bem...hoje foi um dia diferente..confesso que nunca andei tanto assim com alguém..minhas pernas estão doendo

-É por que você não faz exercícios..poderia correr na praça comigo...faz bem para a saúde

-E você acha que eu não sei...-rindo- Kana vivia me dizendo para ter uma vida mais saudável

Um silencio paira sobre eles..só ouvem os barulhos do bosque

-Eu sinto muito pelo retrato..sinto muito por ter invadido sua casa...eu estou tão envergonhada (sussurra)

-Eu sei ...e não a culpo..eu também levei um susto quando te vi...porque cortou os cabelos?

-Para deixar o passado para trás...se passaram dois anos...e eu era a mesma...

Hatori fica pensativo

-Eu precisava...mudar..e comecei pelo cabelo..gostou..porque teve gente que falou que fiquei menos "feminina"?- disse feliz

-Hum..ficou mais jovem

-você acha?- disse Mayu rindo

-mas mesmo assim você não mudou Mayu...o mesmo sorriso..o mesmo olhar de anos atrás..continua o mesmo

Mayu olha para hatori e seu coração bate tão forte um nó se forma em sua garganta

Pensamento da Mayu- É porque ainda gosto de você...Hatori..eu ainda te amo..como amei a anos atrás 

Lagrimas rolaram silenciosamente dos olhos dela

-Está chorando? Aconteceu alguma coisa?- hatori se aproxima dela e ajeita o paletó

Mayu sem pensar o beija, um beijo doce...suave...mas com muito carinho

-Gomem...eu..eu gosto de você –diz num sussurro

-Mayu...

Hatori a beija..na bochecha...e depois na boca...também uma troca de carinho

Mayu nem podia acreditar..era o Hatori que a estava beijando e ela sonhou tanto com aquele dia..e realmente aconteceu...quando ela vai abraça-lo...Hatori se separa

-O que foi..o que eu fiz?- pergunta Mayu

-Não foi você... fui eu- hatori se fecha novamente

-Como assim...tah querendo dizer do beijo...pois...pois saiba que eu gostei..e muito

**Pensamento do Hatori- depois de tanto tempo sozinho...eu percebi o carinho que Mayu tem por mim..ela é sempre alegre..divertida..as vezes escandalosa...mas ela é doce...e será que ela gosta tanto de mim assim a ponto de esperar-me todos esses anos? Não..não posso deixar ela se envolver comigo..não quero machuca-la também **

-Vamos me diga..me beijou por pena..por consolo..de todos esses anos..que eu te quis? Pois saiba que eu não preciso de caridade

Mayu se levanta e sai pela noite..sumindo por entre as arvores

"**É o amor hoje a noite  
Quando todo mundo está sonhando com uma vida melhor  
Nesse mundo, dividido pelo medo  
Você tem que acreditar  
Que existe uma razão para estarmos aqui**

Porque estes são os dias que merecemos viver  
E esses são os anos que nos são dados  
Esses são os momentos  
Essa é a hora  
Vamos faze-la a melhor de nossas vidas "

(tradução do trecho da musica Our Lives- The Calling)

Mayu corria com os olhos cheios de lagrimas, tropeçando e caindo pelas raízes

**Pensamento da Mayu- Por que? Por que ele me beijou..se não queria nada comigo? Era um premio de consolação...Tome Mayu o beijo que você tanto esperou por esses anos...AÍ! Como eu me odeio**

Mayu estava tão confusa com seus pensamentos que não viu que Hatori vinha atrás dela

-Mayu..espere!

-Hatori...não pode deixar eu entendi o recado..valeu pelo premio de consolo- Mayu estava com a cara inchada

-Mayu..não to te entendendo- disse Hatori confuso

-Ah não..então a louca aqui sou eu?- Mayu começa a corre perdida- AHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRGGGGGG! Mayu tinha pisado numa colméia no chão

-MAAYYUU!- hatori corre na direção dela

Ela estava com centenas de abelhas envolta dela

-HATORI!- Mayu ia até ele

-NAO..espera eu já vou lhe ajudar- Hatori pega um graveto na colméia para chamar a atenção das abelhas e puxa Mayu para perto dele- Mayu..você está bem?

-Ha..aa-ssan- disse ela meio desacordada..ela tinha levado algumas picadas no rosto, braços e pernas

-Mayu...você está bem?- Hatori olhava para ela super preocupado..também tinha sido picado algumas vezes

-Acho que não- Tentou rir- se não..me..engano..sou alérgica...as..abe...- mayu desmaiou

Hatori sabia que não podia pega-la no colo, então a apoiou no seus ombros e a carregou nas costas. Ele andou por quase todo o bosque até achar ao longe uma luz...

Pensamento de Hatori- Mayu estava certa..esse era o atalho..lá está a casa de Shigure 

Na casa de Shigure, Kyo e Yuki começavam outra discussão e Tohru aflita tentava acalmar os ânimos.

Quando alguém bate na porta

-Ahhh! Sr. Yuki..Sr. Kyo...tem gente batendo- disse Tohru

-E o que me importa...- disse Kyo bravo

-Seu gato estúpido..estamos sozinhos aqui..podem ser ladrões- disse Yuki

-LLLAADDDRRRRROOEEESSSSS!- Tohru começou a passar mal

-TOHRU! –Kyo foi socorre-la

Yuki espiou pela janela e viu Hatori carregando alguém

-você está bem?- perguntou Kyo preocupado

-É o Hatori...vou abrir- disse Yuki destrancando a porta

-hai... senhor Hatori..será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

Hatori entra com a mayu

-Tohru me ajude aqui- disse hatori

-hai...mas é a sensei!- disse a Tohru

-Eu sei..me ajude a leva-la para seu quarto...ela foi picada por abelhas

-Hai òó!- Ajudando hatori subir com ela

O telefone toca e Yuki atende. Era da delegacia

-Hatori..é melhor atender o telefone...Shigure e meu irmão estão presos.

-PRREESSOOSS?- disse Tohru histérica (é hoje que a Tohru parte dessa para melhor)

-Alo?- disse Hatori

-TTOORRIII! COMO ESTOU FELIZ EM OUVIR SUA VOZ...SHIGURE...ELE É MAU..ROUBOU SEU CARRO...DIRIGIU SEM HABILITAÇAO..FOI PERSEGUIDO E FUGIU DA POLICIA..AGORA ESTAMOS PRESOS...POR TUDO QUE É AMIS SAGRADO...NOS TIRE DAQUI...

-Ayame! Se acalme...quanto é a financia?

-Oh! Para você é pouco..o preço de um terno (XD)

-Ayame...vocês não podem passar essa noite na cadeia..estou um pouco ocupado

-OOOO QQQQQQQUUUUUUEEEEEEEEE! TORI, VOCE TERIA CORAGEM...SOMOS SEUS AMIGOS..OH! NAO..OS GUARDAS MAUS ESTAOA QUI PARA LEVAR A GENTE..VENHA NOS SALVAR...PLEASES...TOOrrriiiii! – a voz de Ayame foi sumindo.

Hatori desliga o telefone

-Tohru..vou pagar a fiança dos dois...você cuida da Mayu por mim?

-Claro Sr. Hatori

-Nós vamos com você Hatori- disse Yuki e Kyo juntos

Assim Hatori , Yuki e Kyo foram para delegacia...e as negociações duraram a noite inteira.

Depois Hatori teve que voltar para casa e tomar um banho..pois não deixaram ele voltar para ver a Mayu. Quando ele voltou para a sede...e Akito estava furioso com ele...e o encheu de trabalho

Mayu quando acordou viu que Tohru cuidava dela (ela não era alérgica a abelhas e sim a vespas)...assim que pode levantar arrumou suas coisas e voltou na mesma noite para casa .

Tanto Mayu quanto Hatori estavam levando suas vidas sobrecarregadas de afazeres e não deixavam que o coração falasse mais alto

"**Esse é o lugar que me sento  
Essa é a parte eu te amo demais  
Isso é tão difícil quanto parece?  
Pois eu estou ficando cansada de fingir que sou forte  
Eu estou aqui se você me quiser  
Eu sou sua, você pode me abraçar  
Eu estou vazia e com dor  
E caindo, e quebrando..**

Porque você não me vê  
E você não precisa de mim  
E você não me ama  
Do jeito que eu queria que amasse  
Do jeito que eu sei que poderia"

(tradução do trecho da musica You Don't See Me-Josie And The Pussycats)

Numa manha de sábado...Mayu acorda e vê sobre a cadeira o paletó de hatori..naquela noite nem pode devolver...ela tentou não pensar fazer outras coisas..mas aquela manha...seria longa..em tudo que ela fazia lembrava dele.

Pensamento da Mayu- Sua boba..não aja como criança pelo menos lhe devolva o paletó 

Mayu saiu naquela manha a procura de Hatori...foi sua casa mas lhe avisaram que tinha saído logo pela manha. Tentava ligar para Shigure..mas ninguém atendia

Pensamento da Mayu- Não desista..se for para terminar...que ele fale com suas próprias palavras 

"**Está tudo para baixo  
Eu tenho que fazer minha vida fazer sentido  
Alguém pode dizer o que eu fiz?  
Eu senti falta da vida  
Eu senti falta das cores do mundo  
Alguém pode dizer onde eu estou?**

Porque agora eu me encontro de novo  
Tão pra baixo, longe do sol  
Que brilha dentro dos lugares mais escuros  
Eu estou tão longe do sol novamente

Eu superei isso  
Eu cansei de viver no escuro  
Alguém pode me ver aqui embaixo?  
O sentimento se foi  
Não sobrou nada pra me levantar  
Volto para o mundo que eu conhecia"

(tradução do trecho da musica Away From The Sun- 3 doors down)

Hatori..teve uma semana corrida...varias vezes tentava ligar para mayu..mas não tinha tempo ou não estava sozinho...mas no sábado..parece que tudo voltava ao normal. Acordou cedo de um pesadelo...e o sol nem havia nascido.

Vestiu uma roupa meio esportiva muito antiga e pensou em correr...foi até uma praça e deu algumas voltas...mas seu coração não aliviava.

**Pensamento de Hatori- você precisa ir lá vê-la..nao adianta nada fugir...se ela gosta de você...por que não tentar de novo?**

Mayu cansada de procurar por Hatori desiste..e caminha de mal humor para a livraria.

-ainda por cima está atrasada- Mayu vê um carro parado na frente da loja e estranha

Hatori vê a mayu vindo para abrir a loja...mas ela parece de muito mal humor

-Bom é isso vamos lá- hatori sai do carro e entra na loja

Os sinos anunciam que alguém está entrando

-Não pense que vai me roubar- Mayu vinha com um livro bem pesado e bate na cabeça de um homem..era Hatori- Ai Meu Deus! Hatori é você?

-Bom dai para você também- disse passando a mão no galo

-Eu pensei que fosse um ladrão...a culpa é tua..por que vem a essa hora aqui?

-Precisava falar com você

-comigo? Se for sobre aquele dia não precisa- dando as costas

-Por que não?- disse hatori sem entender

-Eu posso ser inexperiente com os rapazes..mas sei quando uns deles me evita..e foi o que você fez Hatori...você me beijou...e depois ano quis mais...dai você some por semanas e nem para me ligar..se não fosse pela minha pessoa pelo menos pela minha saúde..porque eu soube..que não sou alérgica a abelhas e sim as vespas..mas você não poderia ter adivinhado isso ou podia..enfim...eu to mui...

Hatori faz ela calar a boca a beijando

-Se acalme...eu vim lhe explicar tudo

-Tudo..tudo o que?- perguntou Mayu

Hatori com calma explicou sobre sua maldição..sobre a memória de Kana..sobre não poder ter alguém do seu lado

Minutos de silencio

-E então...o que você me diz..agora que sabe de toda a verdade.

-Primeiro..essa historia é muito louca..mas digamos que eu acredite...segundo..eu não sou a kana...eu sei o quanto ela sofreu...mas você não precisa pensar em apagar minha memória..porque se algum dia Akito lhe fizer mal..eu arranco os dentes dele (rindo)..eu te esperei por muito tempo Hatori...e não quero mais saber do que pode nos atrapalhar...eu quero ficar com você...com ou sem maldição eu não me importo...eu te amo...e quero ficar com você.

-Então você me aceita?- perguntou Hatori se aproximando

-Depende..pois por sua culpa..eu estou de mal humor durante semanas...e morrendo de fome.

-Bom é só isso – disse ele rindo

-sim..só

-Então..sobre o mal humor eu te compenso com milhares de beijos- disse a beijando avrisa vezes- e sobre "nossa" fome..você aceita tomar um café da manha comigo?

-mas é claro- se levantando- pensei que nunca chegaríamos nessa parte (rindo)...e da onde tirou essa roupa?

-Fui correr na praça hoje –rindo meio envergonhado

-UHAUHAUHAUA! Essa é boa a próxima eu quero ver

Assim os dois saem para tomar café da manha juntos.

"**Os filamentos em seus olhos que os colorem maravilhosamente  
Interrompem-me e roubam minha respiração  
Esmeraldas de montanhas empurradas para o céu  
Nunca revelam sua profundidade**

Diga-me que pertencemos um ao outro  
Vista-se com as decorações do amor  
Eu serei cativado, eu ficarei preso aos seus lábios  
Ao invés de na forca que machuca meu coração"

(tradução do trecho da musica I'll Be-Edwin McCain)

FIM 


End file.
